


All To Myself (A Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Post-Canon, Stark Tower, there's some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Peter invites his gf to the Stark Tower and they tease them to no end.





	All To Myself (A Peter Parker one shot)

Being Peter Parker’s girlfriend was hard.

Being Peter Parker’s girlfriend  _and_  living at the Avengers compound was fucking  _impossible_.

When Peter had first invited you to live with him at the compound over the summer, you were extremely excited. Just the thought of meeting the people you had looked up to as a kid, and being able to see Peter all day, every day, was a dream come true. You had arrived in high spirits and ready to live the summer to the fullest.

But even though the media was right on point about how brave and selfless the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes were, they totally missed pointing out how they were  _annoying little shits._

You were a sixteen year old girl with a sixteen year old boyfriend. In other words, both of you were horny as fuck. You hadn’t had sex yet, but you’d done other stuff, which included lots and lots of making out. But the Avengers never left you two alone.

“You two are disgustingly cute.” Tony had said on the first day, making you hide your face in Peter’s shirt out of instinct. Wrong thing to do since it made Sam fake gagging noises and tell you two to get a room. Peter had just wrapped you up in a hug and laughed it off.

At first it was just teasing and whistling and ‘use protection!’s thrown into the air while you two did anything remotely intimate, to which you’d roll your eyes and blush. But two weeks into your stay, you hadn’t properly kissed Peter in that time, and you were about to blow a fuse.

Of course, you two tried sneaking around. But as soon as things would start to heat up and his tongue would make its way into your mouth, someone would kick the door of whatever room, closet or lab you had picked that time open. They’d scream out an ‘oops’ followed by snickering and you two pulling away, albeit reluctantly. Peter would groan against your shoulder before you two separated and moved apart as someone would make up an excuse as to why they were there and what they needed.

It was starting to get really frustrating. You wanted Peter to yourself, if only for a little while, without interruptions, to just enjoy his touch, something you’d been starving for since you got there. They’d even given you a separate room, and in the most mortifying way possible. What with Tony stating to an entire room of people how he didn’t want any ‘underage humping’ in his compound. You had stared at him with a beet red face while Peter choked on his food beside you, coughing and spluttering.

No nighttime contact meant limited contact in general, so you couldn’t get the quality time you had so very rarely, when it was just you, him and your lips tasting his.

Like right now, you signed and melted as Peter’s hands caressed your sides under your shirt, his lips running down your neck, planting kisses in their path. Your legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer to where you sat on the lab table. You tugged at his hair, pulling him up to mold your lips together once again, all tongues and teeth. It was sloppy and messy, nowhere near perfect, but you were too desperate to care. You had missed him, missed his touch and his kisses, you didn’t give a damn what it looked like.

You were so into the moment that the bang of the door against the wall startled you. Your eyes caught a certain redhead with wide eyes standing in the doorway. And Clint stood behind her.

“Oh, I’m sorry am I interrupting something?” Her tone was sickly sweet with a teasing edge, making you well aware that she knew she  _was_  interrupting something.

You rolled your eyes and hopped off the counter, moving away from Peter and trying to look indifferent. “Nope, not at all.” You replied.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, looking at you and then Peter, who was rubbing his neck and trying to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. If you weren’t as tired of the continuous games as you were, you would have found that cute.

“What? No glares, no deflection, no whining, no screaming for us to get out?” Clint leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

“Nope.” You said, popping the ‘p’. You stared Natasha down with your arms crossed and fighting the urge to tap your foot, willing her to say something.

Natasha looked back at Clint before looking at you two again.

“Yup, we’ve gone too far. She’s gone too long without getting laid. The stick up her ass is so far up now, it’s making her miserable enough to not care about what we do or say.”

“ _Nat!_ ” You stared at her, mortified. Clint doubled over in laughter as Natasha turned to the door.

“Hey Peter? Take that stick out while you’re down there, will you?”

“Oh my god, can you _shut up_?” Your face felt like it was on fire. Clint gasped out another laugh as Nat pulled him away, grabbing the door handle.

“There’s that whining. Thought I’d lost you for a second.” She winked at you before shutting the door.

You shook your head and huffed, rubbing a hand down your face. Two arms snaked around you from behind, pulling you into a body shaking with laughter.

“Don’t laugh.” You grumbled out, still thinking about what she’d said and mentally thanking whatever gods were up there that there weren’t more people around to witness that.

“She means well.” Peter said.

“Yeah, I know.” You turned around in his arms to look at his fading blush, poking his cheek. “You’re just as flustered as I am.”

He shrugged, leaning down to press a kiss below your ear. “At least it worked, they’ve finally left us alone.”

You laughed, running your hands through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp, making him hum against your skin. You felt a thrill go down your spine. Grinning, you pulled his face up to level with yours, foot moving up his leg. You felt his breath hitch.

“Now where were we?”


End file.
